


История - это ложь

by Eliskander



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, Fanvids, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliskander/pseuds/Eliskander
Summary: Фанатский трейлер к сериалу Демоны Да Винчи ("Da Vinci’s Demons"), делался для игры, остался на память.Это жизнь Леонардо Да Винчи, рассказанная им самим.Становление флорентийского гения пришлось на время правления легендарного дома Медичи. Им противостоял Рим  в лице Папы и гонфалоньер церкви Джироламо Риарио, его племянник. Три сезона тайн, мистики, открытий, изобретений и приключений ведущих за край света. Но это все история, а она как говорят лжет(с))





	История - это ложь




End file.
